<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Ladies of the Endless Dark by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136814">Our Ladies of the Endless Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gonewildaudio, Nuns, Other, audio script, body alteration, cosmic horror, fff4m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Ladies of the Endless Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[FFF4M] Our Ladies of the Endless Dark [Coven] [Convent] [Nuns] [Pseudo-Historical] [Very Rough Sex] [Ritual] [Use Us] [Breed Us] [Summoning] [Face Fucking] [Creampie] [On All Fours] [Thighs Over Shoulders] [Deflowering] [Cock Expansion] [Body Changes] [Rapid Impreg] [Cum Over and Over] [Gwalloween] </p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]</p><p> </p><p>Cast of Characters<br/>
- Sister Tenebraea or T (ten-eh-BRAY-ah, meaning darkness or shadow) - Blind, the leader of the Abbey/Coven, the most powerful of the three, the one with the most understanding of the Void.<br/>
- Sister Lachryma or L (LAH-cree-ma, meaning tears) - The eldest of the three. Forceful when dealing with her sisters. The mistress of lore and ritual.<br/>
- Sister Suspiria or S (sus-PEER-ee-ah, meaning sighs) - The youngest of the three and the most eager to be fucked. Inexperienced but completely devoted to her faith.</p><p>When they laugh it tends to be soft, perhaps a bit sinister.</p><p>I used a lot of sFX in this one, but that was to put myself in the right mindset. You may use as few as you like and I believe it will still work.<br/>
The setting is roughly late 19th century, somewhere in the wilderness of Central or Eastern Europe. This script is heavily inspired by the movies “Supiria” and “Inferno” (directed by Dario Argento), the essay Levana and Our Ladies of Sorrow by Thomas De Quincey, the movie “The Void” (directed by Jeremy Gillespie), and a lot of classic Hammer Films.<br/>
A traveller makes the mistake of taking a “more direct route” and is stranded in between towns. He is forced to stop to rest at a ruined convent that is not on any maps, with a most unusual creed…</p><p> </p><p>[the wind howls, distant thunder crackles, we are unsafe]</p><p>[uncertain footsteps, crunching leaves]</p><p>[The sound of rain pattering, turning into a torrent]</p><p>[The rain sound dies off, slightly, but can still be heard. A fire crackles.]</p><p>Sister Tenebraea (T) - Hello? Is someone there? </p><p>T - (seems a little afraid) I…I can’t see you. Please speak if you’re there.</p><p>T - (relieved) Oh, there you are. You startled me. Come in, come in!  Get out of that ferocious weather and dry off! You are in no trouble. In fact, this is a sanctuary.</p><p>T - That is why we have no door. To show that we always welcome those in need. Like you, weary traveller. </p><p>T - [laughs] Yes. I am blind. I cannot see you, but I hear you fine. And no one comes this far out into the wilds without being weary. I am Sister Tenebraea. What might I call you?</p><p>T - A good name. An old one, too. With greater meaning that you know. If you simply wish to weather the storm then you may remain here in the sanctuary. Otherwise you can follow me. We have food, beds, and there are others who are *very* eager for company and word from the outside world.</p><p>[footsteps]</p><p>T - It is quite a ways down the stairs and the corridor. [laughs] Would you believe that only three of us live here? It used to be much busier centuries ago. Hundreds of sisters took the oaths and kept to the dark. They grew their own food and made clothes for the poor, sung hymns to the great ones, and copied many important manuscripts.</p><p>T - What happened? Well…partly its just the passing of time but really…ah, here we are…perfect timing. </p><p>[footsteps end]</p><p>Sister Lacryma (L) - (suspicious) Who do you bring to us, Sister Tenebrae? It is late in the evening, and there are many evil men upon the roads this hour.</p><p>Sister Suspiria (S) - (eager, flirty) Sister Lacryma! Remember both your hospitality and your oaths! Come in, sir. You look drenched! You must have thought you could have taken the road through the hills and reached an inn by nightfall. The road looks short on a map, but…as you now know it winds through valleys and around rocks and across rivers. It’s at least two days on foot.</p><p>L - (chastened, ashamed) I’m sorry, sir. Sister Suspiria is correct, if eager. You are welcome to spend this night by our fire. We have simple food. Bread and stew. You may have as much of it as you wish. Please, sit down.</p><p>S - And here, let me pour you some of our beer. We brew it ourselves. Try it. </p><p>T - Our visitor was asking me why there are so few of us. Sister Lacryma is our Lore-Keeper. Sister, perhaps you explain it to him.</p><p>L - (eager, a bit proud) Of course! I could go on and on about our abbey’s storied past, but the important fact are easier to relate. There used to be many orders of monks and nuns all reporting one way or another to his holiness in Rome. Even before the protestants had their little uprising, there were many heresies, such as the Lollards, the Cacodaemons, and the Cathars. You’ve probably heard of a few of them, even in this more enlightened age. The church cracked down on any and all of them, and those who looked like them as well. Our abbey was undefended and independent of any established order…</p><p>S - …so it was an easy target. Many sisters were arrested. The young ones were put in new convents. The old ones were burned alive. Some of them, anyway. Others were spared, although it isn’t certain why…</p><p>T - …and, with the passage of time, the church, in its infinite wisdom and forgetfulness, abandoned its little crusade against us. Those of us who had escaped the purges returned and restored the abbey and its sacred missions.</p><p>L - But there were never many of us after that. For our own safety, we let most of the compound fall into ruins, and we only had a few sisters at any time. No more than twenty. But however many of us there are at any time, there are enough.</p><p>S - The Great Ones provide. </p><p>T and L together - The Great Ones provide.</p><p>T - Really? You don’t use refer to the Great Ones in your church at home? Hmm. Well…it’s just a general term for…Jesus and his Apostles. They are all certainly great, are they not?</p><p>L - [laughs] Oh, you look so suspicious. As if three sisters of the cloth could pose any threat to such a handsome and strong man.</p><p>S - (low-voiced, seductive) Why, *you* pose more of a threat to us than we ever could to you. You could do…anything you wanted to us.</p><p>T - How could three helpless ladies of the cloth resist either your strong arms or your seductive ways?</p><p>L - [laughs softly] Yes. I must confess that…I have had several impious thoughts already, dear traveller. Are you already working your charms upon us innocent, sweet brides of god?</p><p>S - Don’t look so concerned, traveller. We are far from the world and at times our humor is…a bit different than one might expect in polite society. We do not fear you.</p><p>T - We can tell that you mean us no harm. As I said above…this is a sanctuary.</p><p>L - In fact, to tell the utmost truth, *we* are a sanctuary as well. </p><p>S - I do not wish to affront your morals, stranger. But we are forbidden from...resisting.</p><p>T - Sister Suspiria is young, traveller. She is still a bit shy and coy. We are prohibited from opposing any attempt from others to use our bodies for their pleasure.</p><p>L - Is it so strange? Does not the Good Book tell one to turn the other cheek should one be struck? It is just so. If you push one of us down, we shall part our legs for you. Like our abbey, we have removed our doors. We belong to the world and exist to be debased by it.</p><p>S - Oh, please don’t look so concerned, sir! You are simply in a different part of the world, with different manners and customs. We all took our vows willingly and very seriously. To be taken in the service of the Great Ones is an honor indeed. More so than even sacred martyrdom.</p><p>T - Of course, it is simply important for you to understand the form our…hospitality…takes. On that note, we are obliged to ask you to sign our guest ledger. Please record your name, place of residence, and date of birth.</p><p>L - That…is an auspicious day. Do you happen to know what time? </p><p>S - (serious) Yes, it is important. To us. </p><p>T - Peace. We will still feed you and provide you with shelter either way. It is simply part of our belief system to take this information. To see what place our visitors take in the stars and, more importantly, the Void.</p><p>L - The Void is the end and the beginning. The world was created out of its dark waters, and one day, it will return to its icy womb.</p><p>S - Oh…oh my. At that exact time?</p><p>L - Most interesting. This is indeed a most fortunate meeting. </p><p>T - Truly. You must accept our further hospitality. Please, have some more beer. We have far too much.</p><p>S - Mmmm…so, traveller, may I sit closer? (Speaking just a bit more breathily) Do you have a wife? Or perhaps an intended? </p><p>L - Now, now, Sister Suspiria, that’s a very impertinent question to ask of our new friend. Besides…</p><p>T - (also seductive) It doesn’t matter to us. What are mortal obligations before the will of the Great Ones? And it is *their* will that you be here this night. </p><p>S - Please, traveller, please be calm. We would *never* force you to do anything that you did not want. </p><p>L - Nor would we speak of anything that occurs within our halls. That is for us, only.</p><p>T - Tonight, you had a choice before you. You could have continued your journey through the storm and reached the next town, perhaps by noon tomorrow. You would have risked your health and been miserable, but you could have done so. Instead, you chose the wiser course of finding shelter, and so you have clean lodgings, good food…and us. Now you have another choice. I can lead you into the next room over. There you will find a small bed, long disused but comfortable. You will sleep soundly and safely, and then tomorrow we shall feed you again and bid you farewell.</p><p>S - The other choice is to follow *me* down this stair…where you might claim delights other than simple food and shelter. [laughs softly]</p><p>L - No, we will not tell you exactly what manner of pleasures that await you, but then again, do we have to? You are a man of the world. You must have bedded women before. But have you ever bedded three at the same time? Three brides of the Great Ones who would resist you not at all, no matter what kind of perversions you forced upon them?</p><p>T - Good! I’m so glad you have chosen to follow Sister Suspiria. She will…prepare you. Sister Lacryma and I will join you shortly. We need to gather a few things. </p><p>L - Do not worry, Sister Suspiria may be inexperienced, but she is young and so eager to ensure you have experienced *all* our hospitality has to offer. [soft laugh]</p><p>S - Come, traveller. Follow me. </p><p>[sound of steps]</p><p>S - Hmm? I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Could you repeat the question.</p><p>S - (She grows aroused as she replies) Y-yes. My vows are such that would you have taken me upstairs, bent me over the table by force, pulled my habit up and…and…ravished me…in front of my sisters, I would not have resisted. I would not have done anything to inconvenience you. </p><p>S - I…I would have enjoyed every moment it, then thanked the Great Ones for the opportunity to receive your cum. If it is not too forward of me, I hope very much to do so before this night ends.</p><p>[sound of steps ends, heavy door opens, think old hinges squealing, fire crackles and ]</p><p>S - [deep sigh] Here we are, traveller. The Chamber of the Outer Dark. As all things become one in the Void, so the congregation becomes one, here. We have held many rites, but in all my time at the Abbey, I have never attended one with a…a man present.</p><p>S - Oh, but I am so very fortunate, traveller. Please…um…this is a bit difficult for me, but…please remove your clothes and sit upon the padded rug in the center, inside the circle of invocation, under the hanging lamp. We shall all join you at the right moment. </p><p>S - Y-yes. I, too, must remove my habit…and my underthings. No worldly garments are allowed during the ritual, only ceremonial ones. </p><p>[sound of clothes being removed]</p><p>L - Sister Suspiria speaks true. We have taken the liberty of removing our garments as well. We hope you do not mind our nudity. [laughs seductively] </p><p>T - Yes. I believe you will find our forms pleasing. Perhaps we are not as young as Sister Suspria, but we have kept ourselves in fine condition.</p><p>S - (bashful) Please, sister. You are both quite beautiful. You have certainly taken your share of the traveller’s gaze. </p><p>L - Mmmm…yes, traveller, all we are permitted to wear are these black leather harnesses, but they cover nothing at all. They allow you to see the sheen of the oil I have applied to my large breasts…and how puckered and tight my nipples have become even as you gaze at me.</p><p>T - And the nectar dripping down my thighs from my pussy…[shuddering breath] Look at what you have done to us, just by sharing our table.</p><p>S - And…and my pussy is still fully shaven. I will not be permitted to grow any hair there until I am properly ravished. Will you do that for me, good traveller? Will you ravish me, please?</p><p>L - Now, now, sister. It is not our place to ask such things of our guests. It is only for us to be…available…</p><p>T - Wet, and ready and…[moans]…touching ourselves…for the traveller’s pleasure…</p><p>S - O-oh. Of course sister. I am sorry, traveller, if I have offended. Instead I shall remain silent and simply lay back in front of you, part my legs, and…[deep moans]…finger myself…</p><p>T - Mmm….and you’re already so hard…so close to cumming, aren’t you? The road is a lonely place, and we are all so willing for you…</p><p>S - Sh-shall I begin…[moans]…the rite, sisters?</p><p>L - Yes! Begin it at once!</p><p>S - Great Ones! [moans] Nameless and named, formless and embodied, we call to thee with this communion of flesh!</p><p>T - Let the chosen one use us! Use us! We are yours.</p><p>L - Eat this bread, the Flesh of the Forgotten One. He who died so that others may both know the gate and become it. It will change you, give you the stamina to breed us all night, and align your form to be more like that of the Great Ones. Good…eat all of it…</p><p>S - Drink this wine, the Blood of the Beast. Can you not taste the Whore of Babylon who rode him?  Good. It will allow you to take your full pleasure with all three of us this night. You shall neither run out of seed nor shall you cease being hard until you have cum as much as you should desire. </p><p>T - Taste my fingers, slick with my nectar. For we sisters are the gate and we are blessed by the void. Feel how your cock surges, ever harder and larger. Have you ever been so hard and long for a woman before this night?</p><p>T,L,S - Use us. Use us. We are yours.</p><p>S - We serve all those that came before. Hail Hecate! Lady of the Gate of Death! Let those who seek true wisdom kneel and sup upon your sex!</p><p>T - Hail Ereshkigal! Lady of the Gate of Night! Let those who seek true wisdom see only your shadow!</p><p>L - Hail Lilith! Lady of the Gate of Knowledge! Let those who seek true wisdom satisfy your wrathful desires!</p><p>T - Do not be afraid of the changes, they only improve you. We seek only to tempt and please you so that you might violate us. See the want in our eyes.</p><p>S - Yes! Please…I mean…please…see how my hips rise and fall…how I squirm with lust? I have never had a man inside of me. I am a pure virgin, unsullied by any man. I cannot stand it! I need your cock!</p><p>L - You say it is a sin to do so. But is it *truly* a sin if only we know of it? Only the Great Ones will witness our joining, and they encourage your violations. Would it be so bad to mount us?</p><p>S - To fuck us?</p><p>T - To breed us?</p><p>L - Yes…breed us…</p><p>S - Yes…yes come to me...fuck me!</p><p>L - Do not listen to the insolent little slut. Do what you want with her.  </p><p>T - [laughs] Yes, silence her pleading with your cock! [laughs]</p><p>S - Sir, you implore me to kneel before you, and I comply, b-but I need…[sudden muffled words as cock is shoved in her mouth forcefully]</p><p>[bj / face fucking noises start here]</p><p>L - Service him sister! Take him deep in your throat, as you were taught!</p><p>S - [choking/gagging] Y-yes sister. My apologies, traveller, I shall do better!</p><p>[face fucking noises intensify]</p><p>T - Do not hesitate to fill our youngest sister’s throat with your cum. She has not earned your invasions in her most sacred spaces, not yet!</p><p>S - [muffled noise of objection]</p><p>L - Do not presume to object to anything our guest desires! Remember your vows, sister!</p><p>S - [muffled noise of assent/agreement]</p><p>T - Mmm…that’s it, traveller speed up…don’t stop…</p><p>L - We see you swelling…rising…filling her throat…now fill her mouth and belly with your cum!</p><p>S - [Lots of noises and difficult swallowing as he cums a great deal. Followed by panting.] Oh traveller you have blessed me…I have never tasted anything better! Truly you must be the chosen one! And look, your cock is still hard!</p><p>[bj noises stop]</p><p>L - Did you doubt the wine? No matter. Traveller…we know you have many lusts to sate and…oh…oh fuck…you handle my breasts so roughly, sir…I</p><p>T - Does Sister Lacryma’s attitude of authority offend you? Don’t hesitate. Put the bitch in her place. Remind her that you are the one in charge…</p><p>L - (more submissive, perhaps a bit scared) Yes, sir! Yes. On my hands and knees, like a proper bitch, sir…please, I….[cries out as entered very roughly]</p><p>[rough sex noises]</p><p>S - Oh see how he thrusts himself inside of her, lubricated with my spit and his cum…</p><p>L - Aaaah…you’re so rough…I…I…</p><p>T - Yessss, sister…is it not as you have most wanted it? One of his hands digging into your waist, holding you in place, the other in your hair, forcing your face down, while he thrusts inside you mercifully. Truly, you are blessed this day.</p><p>L - Oooh…yes…yes…please…bless me with your violations, chosen one! Bless me! Oh, fuck, it hurts so much…</p><p>S - I cannot help but be envious, sister. He fucks your pussy even harder than he fucked my face! I…I…so want that…</p><p>T - Then earn it, sister. Go to him now, press yourself into his body. Touch him all over. Show him what a ready little slut you are.</p><p>S - Yes, sister. Traveller, do you like my hands on your body. [kissing noises] Have you never had a woman kiss you and press her body into yours while you fuck another? Do you enjoy having your balls played with while you penetrate her so? Is it not delightful to know that there are those here who willingly sacrifice themselves to the basest of your lusts?</p><p>L - Oh…fuck…the stars…of your birth…did not…[deep moans]…lie…you still swell inside of me…still grow larger…</p><p>T - Not just his cock, his whole body grows! Good, good…cum in her! </p><p>S - Yes, cum…</p><p>L - Oh…oh god he’s cumming so much! It’s too much! </p><p>[L improv to orgasm, perhaps wet splattering noises as cum sprays out of her]</p><p>T - Breathe, sister, breathe. You have survived…and you are truly blessed. The proof is running out of you even as we speak…</p><p>L - Y-yes…oh, thank you, traveller! </p><p>S - Sisters…he is…still larger…I am afraid…</p><p>L - Oh…I feel myself changing, my womb is…filled with his child. Look how my belly swells! Join me sisters and be bred by the chosen one!</p><p>T - Take Sister Suspiria, traveller. Take her and breed her into a gate as you have Lacryma!</p><p>S - Oh…sir…you…aaah! Oh dear! I shall remember my vows…even as he pushes me onto my back, I shall not resist…even as he parts my legs…even as he puts my thighs upon his shoulders…even as he…[loud moans as entered by very large cock]</p><p>[rough sex noises]</p><p>L - Good, sister! You are violated! You are truly one of us, now!</p><p>T - Yes, fuck her! Fuck our sister! She is but a receptacle for your cum! Breed her womb into a gate!</p><p>S - Great Ones preserve me! He stretches me so! I can hardly bear his thrusts! </p><p>L - Accept his penetration, sister, do not fight it! Feel the pain and pleasure combine!</p><p>T - His arms lengthen and change, his form grows to be that of Belial! Yes! Draw his blessed cum out again! And again!</p><p>S - Sisters, I cannot…he is…so deep...I feel like I will split!</p><p>L - Then you shall be a blessed martyr for the Great Ones!</p><p>T - Become his gate, sister! Become it!</p><p>S - Oh…oh he cums again!</p><p>[S improv to orgasm]</p><p>S - [pants] So…so much cum flows from me…I am violated and ruined…thank you traveller…</p><p>T - See how her belly swells to match your own, sister! You are both blessed!</p><p>L - Only you remain sister, only your womb remains unsullied!</p><p>S - He is huge, now, but we…we shall help you. I will take one leg…</p><p>L - And I think other, and we shall spread you as wide as you can go…</p><p>T - Thank you, sisters. Traveller, I am open to you, spread wide to the point of pain. I ache for you! I ache for your cock! You have become his instrument! You have bred my sisters, now breed meeeee…[cries out as impaled on huge cock]</p><p>[very rough sex noises]</p><p>T - Aaaah…hold me sisters…hold me! I burn from the inside! I can see his cock distending me!</p><p>L - We have you, sister…</p><p>S - We are here for you…</p><p>T - [inarticulate cries of pain and pleasure]</p><p>S - See how he lifts her in his arms as if she weighs nothing at all, see how easily he moves her on and off his cock!</p><p>L - This is truly a miracle!</p><p>T - [cries continue]</p><p>S - Bear the pain, sister! You are the most worthy of us all!</p><p>L - Yes, you who freely gave your sight to better understand the darkness.</p><p>T - [cries continue]</p><p>S - He cums again!</p><p>L - A third time! A third breeding!</p><p>[T improv to painful orgasm]</p><p>T - [panting] Thank…you traveller</p><p>L - You have almost completed the rite!</p><p>S - You are so close, good traveller!</p><p>T - One…more thing to do, and it shall be complete!</p><p>L - We are all bred!</p><p>S - See how our bellies swell! We shall bear your children before this night is through!</p><p>T - Cum one more time…as we kneel before you, pleading!</p><p>L - So it is written in the Sacred Violations of Belial: Blessed is she who feeds and shelters the traveller on his long journey, for she will find the Chosen One!</p><p>T - Blessed is she who’s womb is invaded by the Chosen One, for he is the key and she but the gate! Her sisters will herald her as Mother of the New Darkness!</p><p>S - And most blessed is she who is baptized in the Chosen One’s seed, for her name shall be whispered with reverence by the Dead Stars!</p><p>S - Cover us with your cum!</p><p>L - Baptize us!</p><p>T - Yes! He cums again!</p><p>L - Ahh! There’s so much! </p><p>S - Mmmm…and it tastes so pure!</p><p>[All three improv to final orgasm]</p><p>T,L,S - Belial is reborn!</p><p>[THE GATE OPENS - THE CHILD OF THE VOID IS BORN AND THE NEW WORLD BEGINS]</p><p>[sFX - A deep rumble and perhaps a cry or roar of a beast…but really, you don’t need that. If even have sFX then anything “weird” would probably go well here, to signify that *something* truly awful has occured]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>